Tainted memories
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: What happens when ones existance comes to a standstill? Does one accept fate? Or does one prevent fate from becoming destiny? Yaoi/MPREG Metal SonicXCaliburn hedgehog form pairing read and review!
1. Pondering existance

**Another story? You think by now I would finish the ones I already started, but I guess here's another one….More yaoi….this one between Metal Sonic(a half living version) and Caliburn(his hedgehog form). This will be MPREG in later chapters, so if you don't like, don't read or comment!**

_He went through it in his head time and time again, but no matter, as it never seemed to create sense from anything. What was the point of his true existence? If Sonic was killed like he was commanded to, what then would he do? Would he be simply put into some type of storage, once his built purpose was over? Would he be destroyed or perhaps rebuilt? Metal Sonic shivered at the thought of not knowing that answer. _ Metal hit his fist into the wall of his room, creating a nice hole where his fist had been. He couldn't help but feel agitated, as he often did thinking about his existence. _The hedgehog is lucky….his existence is so clear, so simple to understand…I cannot stay here for much a longer amount of time….I will ask the hedgehog what my existence is about. _ Metal gathered his possessions , put them in his duffle bag, then walked out of Dr. Eggman's base, using his scanners to locate the hedgehog.

Metal found the hedgehog, who was doing some lone snowboard practice. He hovered alongside Sonic, not wanting to lose sight of him. "I have something to inquire you about hedgehog…" Sonic gave him a blank look "About what? What do I know that Eggman can't tell you?" Metal shook his head "More then you realize hedgehog…..anyhow, what am I supposed to do? If I killed you….then what becomes of me hedgehog?" Sonic grabbed his board and did a trick over a side wall "I would think you'd be destroyed, since Eggman wouldn't need you anymore." Sonic paused to speed his rate of travel "I would think you would be smart and just leave in that case though, knowing he'd probably do that to you." Metal closed his eyes in thought "Can I just not leave now and forget about it?" Sonic did a kickflip "You mean, find a new purpose? I guess you could do that…" Metal sighed "Sounds like an adventure if I may say so myself hedgehog…"

Sonic grabbed his board at the bottom of the hill "Not too sure what you could do though….everyone knows you as the vigilante killer, so I doubt many would give you a chance…" Metal growled at this "You are not helping my frustration hedgehog…" Sonic grinned "Maybe you should go to another world for awhile…ya know…make yourself a name!" Metal tilted his head at this "And this is how you did it?" Sonic nodded "Have to be famous by doing something….I stopped Robotnik and it made me a hero…maybe you can find something to get yourself notary?" Metal shook his head " But how do I go about doing that?" Sonic face palmed "I can help you if you want…."

The two of them ended at a large house, one with beautiful lavender roses growing over silver trellises, with a blue rocking chair on the porch at the front of the doorway. The banisters on the sides of the porch had more roses growing up them, but were not overgrown, but nicely kept, being neatly pruned. Metal wondered who had done such elegant work, making the house look like a fairytale mansion. Metal followed Sonic up the two steps of the house and followed him inside. The inside of the house was just a beautiful and neatly kept as the outside was, everything being neatly organized in shelves or in drawers. There was a large fireplace that was completely cleaned, with no ashes in it. Over the mantle was a large painting of some hedgehog in golden armor. _I wonder who the knight in this painting is? I have never seen such ornate armor…..I wonder who has painted this masterpiece? Perhaps the hedgehog? If so, I never knew of such a talent… _Sonic was glancing at him from the corner of his eye _He seems really entranced by the painting….wonder why? _Metal tilted his head in interest "Who has done such a wonderous masterpiece?" Sonic grinned "I did it a while back…I was bored." Metal gave him a strange look "And…who is it a painting of?" Sonic rolled his eyes "That's my knight armor when I was in Camelot Metal Sonic."

Metal shook his head "It seems like Project Shadow is not the only one with an ego…" Sonic laughed nervously "Hehe….not really…." Metal raised an eyebrow "You are certain of this? What about that painting across the room? It has you in some strange super form….not to forget Super Sonic over there…." Sonic went red "So I kinda am then…..I can and you can't though…." Metal smirked at him "Perhaps not painting, but take a look at my sketchbook hedgehog." Metal tossed the sketchbook at him, hoping to hit him with it. Sonic examined the drawings "These are really good man! Didn't know you could draw!" Metal grinned "what do you think I do? Sleep until you show up? I think not hedgehog!" Sonic shook his head, his ear twitching "I'm starving man….you able to eat?"

Metal nodded "I will eat anything…except I will not touch soy milk!" Sonic grimaced in disgust "Ugh….me neither man….disgusting!" Metal crossed his arms "Mephiles the dark loves it, him and Silver…." Sonic twitched "Eww….Shadow won't either….he can't cook well either….if you can't microwave it, he can't fix it!" Metal laughed "So very helpless in the kitchen…" Sonic grinned "That's why I always cook…." Metal rolled his eyes "I would like something with sugar in it….I practically run off of sugar! No vegetarian crap either!" Sonic stuck his tongue out "Gross…never make that crap man…."

A few hours later, Metal had changed into some new outfit. It was made of vinyl and was mainly blue, with metallic silver stripes going down the sides. On the front of the chest, it has a fancy blue rose with thorns. He was now wearing fingerless black and silver gloves, with tall black leather boots. There were blue stripes on the foot and ankle part of the boots. Metal was pleased at his new look "You have done a fine job hedgehog!" Sonic nodded "I think I've outdone myself." Sonic handed him his laptop "You need a new name to fit your new identity…I'm going to change your name…..Gear it will be…" Metal cocked his head at this "Why can I not choose?" Sonic glared at him "I'm taking my time to help you, so I get to decide." Metal flattened his ears across his head, not liking Sonic's tone of voice.

Sonic sent him to get his ID, making sure his name was Gear. Afterwards, Sonic gave him a ticket to a plane "From now on, you will live in Windy city. There is a house there I have for you. I'm sending you there, as the city was founded a few months ago, and no one is likely to recognize you there. I will be checking up on you, so behave." Metal was confused "And…then what hedgehog?" Sonic nodded at him "You'll see when you get there…you can make up for your past….you just have to be willing to work for it." Metal grinned "So the city was recently founded….I wonder what I can discover there?" Sonic laughed "You'll find plenty to do out there….they're the hang gliding capital of the world already! I haven't fully explored it yet, but I heard there's a bunch of things to do and see!" Metal whimpered "Why a plane? I hate flying!" Sonic only face palmed.


	2. Metal's new start

**I forgot last chapter….Metal Sonic and Caliburn belong to Sega. Caliburn's hedgehog form is mine, as are some of the pokemon. Any other pokemon are to Nintendo. Oh yeah…..the baby is mine too!**

Metal couldn't wait to get back on solid ground again, as he much preferred to not fly anywhere. He picked his bag from the terminal and was on his way to his new place. He took the paper Sonic had given him and headed for the visitor's center, so he could get a map. A young female mobian was at the desk "How can I help you?" Metal gave her the paper "I need directions to this location…" She looked at the paper, typed something on her computer and handed him a map "I have the fastest route to there traced on your map. Anything else I can do?" Metal shook his head "That is all, thank you." Metal grabbed the map and address paper and raced off towards the location on his map.

On his way there, he stopped and bought some flowers to plant at his new house, wanting to make it personal as quickly as possible. He also stopped to get some coffee at a nearby coffee shop, as he realized the time had been different at the airport then what it was at Sonic's house. There seemed to be many times more mobians then humans in the city as well, which relaxed him greatly. They all seemed very friendly as well, a few of the females he saw that were checking him out even.

Metal finally arrived at the house, it being large like Sonic's was, with the same porch out front. The yard was empty of decoration, which he told himself he would have fixed soon. On the door was a note from Sonic _Metal-I hope you like this place….it reminded me of your mountain base, so it seemed perfect for you! The yard is completely undone too, so you can fix it the way you prefer to. Oh….one more thing-there's a gift for you on the living room mantle, one you'll find very appealing! Best regards man! ~Sonic. _Metal sighed "He seems to have this oddly over planned…oh well…I guess it cannot be helped…" Metal unlocked the door, entering the house and starting in a well stocked kitchen that was in need of decoration. There was a beautiful dark cherry hardwood table, with carvings of some strange animal on the table legs. _I have never seen such…strange dogs before….or such a large bird. _One of the dog-like animals had long fangs and a long tail, while another had a long flowing mane behind its head. The third had a large diamond shaped head, with a long mane behind its head. The bird was like a giant peacock, even having a large crest on its head. Metal moved to study the cabinets. They were black with silver trim, very stylish and modern looking.

He moved into the living room, seeing the gift Sonic had mentioned. It was a painting….one of himself in his new outfit. There was a note on it from Sonic that said the paint was still wet, and to not hang it for a week or two. Metal realized it was done in oil paints, knowing they took forever to dry. He decided to hang it over the mantle later. There was a table in front of the couch of the same rich cherry hardwood as the table in the kitchen. This one had some carvings similar on it, but they had three dragons carved on three legs, and a long necked dog-like creature with many tendrils on its back. One dragon was snake-like in body and had long, thin wings and large shoulders. Its face was very large as well, and it had a long tail. The second dragon had wings on its back and was on two legs instead of four. Over each shoulder it had a large gem. It had only three short fingers on its small hands. The third was on all four and had some spikes over its hindquarters. It had a long neck and seemed to lack wings at all.

The couches were silver and black vinyl, and the floors were hardwood laminate. Metal nodded in agreement "I like this place already….it is very stylish." Metal continued to examine the rest of the house, finding similar decorations on tables and bedside stands in the house. He noticed by the phone was Sonic's number, and striking his fancy, decided to tell him of his liking of the house. The phone rang twice before Sonic picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Greetings hedgehog."

"_So….what you think man? Like your place?"_

"You have good taste I will admit…about the table….what are the animals carved on some of the tables?"

"_I went to this other world once….they had funny animals there called Pok`emon that the humans trained. Those carving I did of some of them."_

"I like the living room table best….dragons are an interesting subject to me."

"_Those? Glad to hear man! You find the gift?"_

"The painting you did of me? I found it and will hang it when it is dry."

"_Glad you appreciate it then! Need anything else?"_

"Nothing I can recall…"

"_There's a recipe book I put together for you in the kitchen bookcase. It also has the foods I made for you today and how to make it."_

"Thank you hedgehog…"

"_sure!"_

Metal decided to start planting his plants in the yard, so he could have a nice yard. There was an area Sonic had prepared for him to do plants at even. There was a sink, a platform to prep plants on, and tools to garden with in the cabinet of the sink. He planned his yard(with the laptop Sonic gave him) and did yardwork the rest of the day.


	3. exploration and fights!

**So….yeah….last chapter was full of descriptions…..But this one will be better. Caliburn will appear in the next chapter too!**

Metal was exhausted afterwards, working the whole rest of the day. He wondered who his neighbors were, but figured he would find out in the next day or two. He fixed himself something easy, as he didn't feel like waiting, as he was starving now. Metal decided to work on knowing his way around the area tomorrow. He figured it would be helpful to not have to use a map every time he left sight of the house. He went upstairs and took a hot shower to get rid of the soreness in his body from working in the yard.

He awoke early the next morning, just as the sun was visible above the horizon. He dressed into his clothes and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. He then headed to retrieve his morning paper, which was neatly placed on the porch. Next door, another hedgehog was getting his mail and paper. Metal thought he was…odd. He had…armor on his body, and a large sword at his waist. The other hedgehog ignored him and walked back into his own house, not paying him any heed. Metal only twitched his ear in irritation at this. Metal grabbed his bag and headed for the coffee shop from the day before.

Metal got his coffee and started walking around town. Nextdoor to the coffee shop was a candy store that stocked old-fashioned candy. Metal looked around in it awhile, purchasing some root beer barrel candies, not being able to resist the sour filled raspberry candies. Metal then went to another shop, this one having candles and incense. He chose two jasmine scented candles, two lavender candles, and a package of chocolate scented floating candles. The next shop had more unusual things for sale, everything from dragon sculptures, to Asian art, to hedgehogs in armor. He purchased some dragon figures there, then left.

He explored for the whole afternoon, then stopped for pizza at the café. Metal decided to head to the art supply store afterwards, wanting to get some colored pencils, markers, canvas and watercolor and oil paints. He decided to call Sonic and ask whether he could teach him painting. Metal looked to his back to see some girls looking at him. One smiled, while another winked at him. Metal shook his head "Females are strange…." One of the girls called after him "Aw…why you leavin' sexy?" Metal turned to stare at her "Um…no…." The girl grabbed him by the wrist, causing his face to tinge a tone of pink "Why not come with me sweetie?" Metal only gulped "I-I am b-busy today….my apologies…" This only gave the girl more boldness "I'll come and do what you're doing then!" Metal grabbed his bag and inched away from her "I-I am sorry….I don't know you…" She only grinned "I am Skye…what's your name?" Metal flattened his ears, his eyes darting around, searching for an escape, but finding none.

He realized she was waiting for him to respond and remembered to tell her his new name "I am…G-gear." She grinned at him "Cool name….Gear….wanna go to paint with me?" Metal sighed "I am going to call a friend to teach me how…" Skye giggled "I can teach you!" She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to her house. Metal could only follow in not knowing how to get rid of her. They ended up at a house in the same neighborhood he lived in…in fact it was right next door! Metal gulped, knowing that would cause her to know where he lived. Skye dragged him in the door, him realizing it was the house of the hedgehog he had seen that morning! He was sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper, when Metal was dragged into the kitchen. The hedgehog raised an eyebrow at him, shook his head, then continued reading his paper. Skye yanked him into the basement, Metal almost tripping in haste.

Skye put a new canvas on an easel and yanked her paints out of their storage. She motioned him to get his oils and a canvas out, which he did. She then proceeded to explain how to use the paints, making an example for him to follow. He took a little to learn it, but had an easy time about it afterwards. Skye even gave him more canvases to replace the ones she had taught him with. Metal figured it was best to thank her, so he pulled out his sketchbook and did a sketch of her painting in colored pencils. He then proceeded to carefully rip it out and give it to her "Thank you for teaching me Skye…I have drawn this for you…" Skye took the picture and looked at it "This is for me? Thanks Gear." Skye grabbed a frame and put the picture in it under glass, so it would not get damaged. Skye looked at it "I will put it in on the table in the living room so everyone can see it!" Metal nodded "I am glad you like it Skye…" Her tail was wagging "You like video games?" Metal grinned "I love them!" Skye clapped her hands "DDR?" Metal nodded "Certainly Skye." The two of them raced upstairs to the living room, almost knocking the white hedgehog across the room "Damnitt Skye! Quit running you little knave!" Skye grinned "Sorry big brother! I was excited!"

He placed his hand to his head in irritation "You are nary the calm one, as usual…" Skye giggled "It nary a problem?" she mocked his talk a bit. He whacked her "Enough knave! I have had enough!" he pulled his sword out "I will use this if I have to!" Skye grinned "You wouldn't dare…" Metal was on the side, watching them argue _They certainly both have short tempers….especially the older boy….wonder what his name is even? I have not asked…_His thoughts were interrupted by Skye and him raising their voices at each other. He decided to get their attention and did his melody screech, causing a deafening sound and making them hold their ears to try to block the sound. Metal quit when he was satisfied he had their attention "I can be much louder then you realize if needed…stop screaming at each other….you are right next to each other!" The boy shook his head, trying to stop his ears ringing from the sound "Your loudness is not suggested again…" Metal glared "I was getting a headache from you screaming at each other, so I ended the source." This caused the boy to get in his face "You cannot tell me what you do you little knave!" Metal swiped him with his claws, earning him a kick to the face, putting Metal into the wall.


	4. past memories

**Oh boy….Metal….Skye is one of my hedgehogs…..Metal will be called Gear from now on too.**

Gear got up from the floor, barely dodging a sword attack to his arm. The other hedgehog was ready for it though, and pinned him against the couch "You are no match knave! Give up!" Gear looked him in the eyes, choosing to submit, as the sword was very close to his neck. "Very well…I shall submit….you are more skilled then I realized.." The hedgehog helped him to his feet "You could use more training, but your not bad…pay more heed to your surroundings." Gear shook his head "you are strong like Sonic is…" The boy's eyes widened "You know him?!" Gear nodded "He is helping me re-do my life…" Metal tilted his head "What is your name…do not think I heard it mentioned…" The white hedgehog nodded "I am Caliburn…I was the sacred sword before this, but now I am mobian like you. I am the knight of lightning, and my sword is Raikurea, which means 'thunder blade' in magic language. What is your original name Gear?"

Gear frowned "It…cannot be told…I am sorry…" Skye tilted her head in interest "Bet I can find out Gear." Gear laughed nervously "Only if you tell no one…" Caliburn nodded "Knight's honor we will not." Gear nodded lightly "It is….Metal Sonic…that is my original name." Caliburn's eyes went wide "The…vigilante?! Get out!" Gear flattened his ears "I knew you would not understand!" Gear grabbed his bag and dashed out to home. Tears filled his eyes _I should have known better then to mention my name….Sonic will be upset I said something about it to someone…So much for my new life…_Metal whimpered, hoping he had not ruined his new life.

Back at Caliburn's house, him and Skye were arguing again, this time about Metal. Skye was very angry "Why did you do that for Caliburn?! That was really rude!" Caliburn glared at her "I banish you from speaking to him! I have heard of him….he's dangerous!" Skye hissed at him "He said he is trying to re-do his life! Give him more of a chance!" Caliburn shook his head "I don't trust his type!" Skye flattened her ears and glared at him "Well….I'm giving him a chance, even if you won't!" Skye flapped her glittering wings and dashed out of the room, wanting to find Metal.

Gear stayed in his bedroom, where he could remain hidden from other's view. Skye went to his door, knowing exactly where she had seen him go _Poor Gear….he just wants a chance…I'm coming, don't worry! _ Skye knocked at his door, getting her wrist grabbed by Caliburn "Get back inside the house!" She whipped her long tail at him "Piss off!" Gear heard her and opened the door to see her punch Caliburn into a nearby tree "Skye no! Stop!" Skye paused and let off her attack "Do not be what I was…..you will regret it severely Skye…I know! I have been there for far too long! I am…not worth it that much Skye….trust me…" Skye looked at the ground and then at Caliburn "I think you are worth it Gear….don't listen to my brother…at least….you are trying…." Gear shook his head "Do as Caliburn asks….go back home if that is what he wants you to do…" Skye whimpered "But…" Gear shook his head, not looking in her eyes "Perhaps your friend is right….perhaps I will always be a monster as he says….but I am trying…if you do not agree of me trying Caliburn….then leave me be!" Gear slammed the door behind him, causing him to slide down the door, tears filling his eyes. Caliburn stared at the now closed doorway "Hm…." Skye just whimpered, tears filling her eyes, causing her to cry softly. Caliburn flattened his ears and decided to get what he wanted to know from Gear about the truth, hitting the door off its hinges and knocking the door into the living room. Gear was behind the couch, but poked his head above it to discover the source of the sound. Gear glared at him "Any reason you kicked my door in?" Caliburn's ears pricked up, making him glance back at the door, and Skye, who had a surprised look on her face. Caliburn laughed nervously "Sorry 'bout that mate….I have questions, you will give me answers to them." Gear scowled at him "And why should I? You offended me, and you kicked my door in! And now you demand answers? Fuck off, and get the fuck out of my house!" Gear raced upstairs and slammed him bedroom door behind him. Skye giggled at this "Wow….he's really pissed….nice job Caliburn…." Caliburn glanced at her from the corner of his eye "So I misjudged a bit…." Skye snickered "You mean a lot Caliburn….he hates you now…." Gear hoped Caliburn would go away, but figured he wouldn't give up so easily. Caliburn was standing over him by this time "I'm sorry mate….should not have been so judgemental about you….perhaps you can explain? I would like to understand"

Gear was silent, choosing to not answer him "You have no right Caliburn…" Skye was upstairs by now too "Tell me then. I think you speak the truth…" Gear closed his eyes in thought "Very well, but only because Skye asked…not you Caliburn."

_Metal was sitting in a recharge chamber in a lab of some sort. He was on standby, awaiting orders from his creator. Metal Sonic was thinking to himself __**I wonder what I must do next? Fight the hedgehog again and fail? What is it worth? I will only be reprimanded for failing again….**__Metal Sonic sensed someone near him and went off of standby. "It is time Metal Sonic….Sonic is weak…destroy him!" Metal sonic looked towards the hedgehog. He was on the ground, panting desperately for breath. Metal Sonic shook his head "And if I do not comply?" Dr. Eggman glared at him "You have no option Metal Sonic…do as I command!" Metal Sonic stared at the eyes of the hedgehog, full of suffering, but still having a fire of hope in them. Metal Sonic shook his head at this "I refuse to comply. I cannot kill that which is my only purpose…I want him at full power as well….not weakened for me to finish off." Metal Sonic turned his back on him and picked Sonic up to Tails' plane, and walked away slightly "I want you at full strength before I hand you your final defeat hedgehog. I will defeat you….my way…" With that, Metal Sonic jetted off._

Gear sighed "I was put into solitary confinement, a target of Robo knuckles. I let him live when I could have killed him easily and quickly. I chose not to, knowing my only purpose would be over." Caliburn tilted his head "What ever for?" Gear looked at him "The reason I was built, my reason for existing was to kill Sonic. It was who decided it as such. I never had any other choice." Caliburn shook his head "I…never knew that…I am sorry about my judgement…" Gear shrugged "I asked the hedgehog to help me, as I was afraid of what would happen to me if I ever succeded in my mission….what would do with me then? Put me in storage? I decided to stop it before it would ever come to pass."

Caliburn helped him up "I see…" He grinned at him "I'll..fix the door I kicked down then…" Gear grinned back "If you don't I will charge you the full price for replacing it Caliburn." Caliburn only gave a nervous laugh in response, while Skye giggled.


	5. Crushes and Danger?

**Oh…dear….Metal's language….so…colorful!^^ Anyhow, stupid time over, let's get back to the story….**

Hours later, the three of them sat in the kitchen, eating the meal Gear had prepared. Caliburn was in a good mood "You cook very well Gear! You have to give us the recipe!" Gear blushed slightly "I can do that Caliburn…" At that moment, Gear turned around, seeing Sonic there, kneeling next to him. He tilted his head at him "Well…the hedgehog! You have been well?" Sonic nodded "Checking up on you….how was the first day man?" Metal grinned "I had a interesting time!" He then proceeded to tell Sonic what had occurred since his arrival, from doing yard work, to learning painting and meeting Skye, to telling Sonic about telling her his name, to his TWO fights with Caliburn and Caliburn kicking the door in. Sonic laughed "Caliburn is here? Where?" Gear pointed towards the kitchen "Sitting at the table…"

Sonic grabbed Caliburn by his quills, causing him to swipe at him. Sonic giggled "You idiot….It's me Caliburn…" Caliburn gave him a confused look "….Oh! It's you! You little knave!" He grabbed Sonic and noggied him "You have been gone a long time squire! Hope you've been training!" Sonic went red "Not really Caliburn…." Caliburn glared at him "You lazy ass squire…." Sonic only did a sweat drop "Hehe…." Gear raised an eyebrow "I know not of what is going on, but perhaps it is better unknown…" Skye watched Sonic and Caliburn wrestle "Caliburn….he's so weird…"

Gear dragged Sonic downstairs, wanting to show him how much he had painted. Sonic was amazed "This much in a day and a half?! Holy shit man!" He gave Gear a blank look "But….who taught you how to paint?" Gear smirked "Skye did….that's his adopted sister." Sonic laughed "A lot has changed in Camelot…hm Caliburn?" Caliburn glared "I could not just abandon her to the wilds….she's more like….an adopted daughter then a sister….you forget I'm 318 years old…" Skye grinned "But we act more like brother and sister! Daddy is too immature to parent!" Caliburn went crimson "Don't be an ungrateful brat!" Skye smiled "I'm not…I'm being truthful daddy…you are immature!"

Gear tripped over his own feet, as he often had done in the past, accidently knocking Caliburn on the ground, the two of them ending up in a VERY suggestive position. Gear and Caliburn went crimson, causing Skye and Sonic to laugh "Seems you like each other more then you'll say daddy…" Caliburn went even redder, if it was possible "I do not like him that way!" Sonic nodded at him "Sure you do Caliburn…its very obvious…." Gear glared at him "What are you implying?!" Sonic taunted him "I think you have a crush on him…." Gear blushed "I-I…" Skye giggled insanely "What's wrong Gear? Cat got your tongue?" Gear got off of Caliburn and sat on the couch "We are rivals….nothing less."

Sonic shook his head "Whatever man….I know your lying, but I'll let it go…" Gear glared at him "We are rivals hedgehog….it is twice he has started a fight with me!" he glanced at Caliburn "He incited battle in both cases!" Caliburn huffed "At least he has trained Sonic….can't say the same of you…" Sonic grinned "I only train if we're in Camelot!" Gear snickered "Which is currently….never!" Sonic frowned "At least I'm a knight…little knave Gear can't say the same 'bout that!" Skye gave him a blank look, wondering why Sonic was claiming to be a knight, without wearing any armor.

Gear was exhausted by the time it was the end of the night. Gear took a hot bath, lit some candles, then locked the house and went to bed for the night _Hm….is the hedgehog right about Caliburn I wonder? If so…does that make me…a gay robot? No….I cannot possibly be gay….by why did I blush madly when I landed on him like that? Perhaps it was simple embarrassment over the overly suggestive position? If that is so, Why did I stutter when asked of it? I do not understand….it this…normal? I must seek answers in the morning…to be certain…._Gear dozed off shortly after that, figuring it would get fixed tomorrow.

By the time Caliburn was there that morning (who woke up at fist dawn's light, by the way) Gear was busy with something in his workshop. Caliburn thought he heard someone, but didn't realized Gear was in the back area, doing some sodering. Calibrun was confused "Wonder where he is this morning?" He was about to travel farther into the basement, when he heard a loud crash farther in. Caliburn's curiosity obtained the better of him, forcing him to move farther down. Gear was there….trapped under some pipes that had fallen off the nearby wall on top of him. Caliburn grabbed on from above him "You alright Gear? Sounds like your…um….buried in your work?" Gear looked up at him and laughed "You have an interesting way of humor Caliburn…I am working on a special custom project." Caliburn raised an eyebrow "Noise making? Nary a very secret or custom thing to go about doing…"

Gear flattened his ears at Caliburn's response "You know what I mean you idiot….I am simply accident prone….like tripping over my feet yesterday, for example. I do it too often for my liking…" Caliburn snickered "You need help?" Gear shook his head "Unless you know motorcycles, none at all." Caliburn shook his head "I don't know them well enough to build my own, but I know how to repair one." Gear shook his head "I am building a custom motorcycle is what I am doing today….perhaps later the three of us can do something?" Caliburn nodded "As long as it is after 11….Skye is not a morning mobian…not at all…" Gear laughed "Neither is Sonic apparently!" Caliburn nodded "Nary at all Gear!"

The two of them worked until one in the afternoon, Skye joining them shortly after that. Gear noticed he felt some….presence near him, causing him to put his scanners online in paranoia, careful of it being . He relaxed when the scanners found nothing, figuring it was perhaps, his imagination, and decided to pay it no heed. Caliburn seemed oddly paranoid as well, but perhaps, for all he knew, this was the way Caliburn was all the time.

The creature knew it was unseen, and flew around, studying the mobians greatly, deciding to see if they were trainers. It even followed them in the house, and upon discovering one of the tables having a carving like itself, narrowed its eyes. The creature balanced its chances of the three mobians, and upon deciding it was superior, decided to reveal itself to the unsuspecting mobians. It readied itself for the attack and appeared with a loud roar!

**Wonder what is watching our three heroes? Is it something good, or is it utter destruction? (Anyone who can name the pokemon, from the ones I described carved into the two mentioned tables will get a cookie!)**


	6. Giratina's assalt!

**Here is where the story starts to pick up the pace!**

Gear flinched at the creatures roar "What the fuck was that?!" Caliburn was in a defensive pose, his eyes darting every corner of the room "Not certain Gear!" Skye was hiding behind the couch ":Sounded like a dragon or something!" Gear put his scanners on high alert, not getting anything at first, then finding a large dragon in the wall near Skye "Watch out Skye! It is behind you!" The warning came too late, Skye getting slammed by a massive tail attack, knocking her across the room.

The dragon decided it was not worth it to remain hidden anymore, as it had exposed itself attacking, and faded into view of all in the room. Gear stared when it appeared, frozen in place "W-what is that?!" It was long and snake-like in appearance, save for the long thin, black wings it had. It had a cream colored body, large silver casings over the front of its body. It had prominent armor of the same silver color around its face. Down its belly, it had neon blue and black stripes, while the wing tips had the same blue pointed tips. The dragon gave a deafening roar, choosing to charge some attack of some sort. It formed a bolt of lightning and hit it directly towards Skye! Caliburn reacted quickly, the attack hitting him instead "Caliburn!"

Caliburn shook his head, seemingly not affected by the electricity "I am immune to electricity…do not worry. Raikurea makes it not harm me!" Skye was whimpering "Daddy!" Caliburn shoved her into a nearby bedroom "Stay here! Let us take care of the dragon!" Gear stated spinning, homing attacking the dragon, only to realize the attack was completely ineffective! Caliburn started charging energy, hitting a bolt of energy at it, causing it to roar, half in pain, half in anger. It seemed to only partially affect it, the dragon disappearing. Gear and Caliburn were back to back, trying to anticipate its next location. Gear was silent, then sensed the dragon to his left "It is on the left side!" This caused Caliburn to swipe his claws at that location….just as it reappeared!

The dragon writhed in pain, seemingly injected with some agent of some sort. Caliburn huffed at it "Never mess with me you fool! A little water hedgehog venom hurts, does it not foul dragon?!" The dragon roared, slamming him with its large tail into a nearby wall. The dragon gave another roar then spoke _Enough! _This caused everyone in the room to stare at it in confusion. Caliburn protested "You attacked first!" The dragon glared at him _Silence boy! I could make an easy meal of you all! _Gear tilted his head and shrugged "We have simply defended ourselves from your attacks….don't blame us large one…" The dragon whipped its tail in irritation _My apologies for my haste in attacking, but many of your kind has attacked my kind recently, which has made me assume you as one to bring myself harm._

Gear looked up at it "we have never even seen your kind before…" _That is untrue small one…my likeness in carved on your table in front of you. Gear gave it a confused look, and looking on the table, spotted the snake-like dragon on it, realizing it was the dragon in front of them!_ Gear laughed nervously "A friend of mine made this table…not me." The dragon looked at him in interest _Where did he find such a picture? _Gear shrugged "I am unsure….I can ask him…" Gear picked up the phone, called Sonic and waited for him to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"We have a problem hedgehog…."

"_What?"_

"The table….where did you get the reference for the carved dragons?"

"_From a book I bought at the bookstore….why?"_

"One of the dragons is in the house in front of me and attacked us…"

"_I'm on my way!"_

Gear hung up and waited for Sonic to arrive, the dragon observing him. It was a short time later that Sonic came , spotting the dragon instantly upon entering "Whoa…holy shit…" Gear gave him a serious look "So…what is this thing hedgehog?" Sonic looked in his book "Um….it says….here it is! Its called Giratina!" Gear raised an eyebrow "It claimed it had been attacked by our kind….wonder who?" Sonic shrugged "I have no idea man…where's Skye?" Caliburn pointed to the bedroom "Back there….it attacked her first, for some reason…" Giratina hissed _She looks like the one who has been leading the attack is what! She looks almost identical to her!_

Caliburn scratched his head "I have seen her mother once….not a good person…." Skye twitched "She's a rogue and a scoundrel is what she is! That's why Caliburn adopted me from her for!" Gear glared "You think..that the female Giratina speaks of is her then?" Caliburn closed his eyes "I hope not…she's very dangerous….to everyone!" Giratina flicked its tail again _Perhaps I am mistaken….for that I apologize winged one. She has been trying to enter the world of the Giratina for a long time now…I only hope she never makes it…_Skye flicked her tail in impatience, her wings twitching in anticipation "I hope it is not her…she tried to control my power…but for what, I do not know…I assume it has something to do with my ability to travel through dimensions. She always wanted control of it for some reason…."

Giratina sighed _Then we must not allow as such to pass…she wishes for the power that we Giratina have…she longs for the power of two other dragons, Dialga and Palkia, hoping to use the combined power to summon Arceus, the creator of worlds. I believe she hopes to create a world in which she is supreme ruler over all creatures! _Skye gasped "She always saw herself as the true ruler…ever since I was young she wanted all to bow down to her as their queen, forever! How can we help Giratina?"

Giratina flicked its tail at her _I cannot take you there winged one…it is too much a risk for us all. We must be sure to not let her take your dimension power!_


	7. A call to battle!

**Giratina shiny origin for is my favorite pokemon, for those of you who don't know….Giratina speaks through telepathy too!**

Gear had fixed everyone lunch by this time, Giratina seemingly liking the food it was given. Strangely enough, the meal went by without much a word being spoken, creating an awkward moment of silence that Gear could not stand for very long. He glanced at Sonic, who was playing with his noodles, twirling them around the fork just because he felt like it, while Caliburn was focused on eating his food, Skye was sitting there, glancing at Giratina from the corner of her eye every so often, while Giratina was laying on the floor, its meal over, with its tail over its face, eyes closed.

Gear sighed _What is with this silence? It is like the tension in the air…it is causing no sound that escapes to be heard….oh well….Sonic seems to have a good time playing with his food instead of eating it….what a picky eater he seems to be. Caliburn….he is so serious, like always…Skye is so…paranoid too…damn Giratina seems to ignore everyone…._Gear flicked his napkin off of the table, balled it up, and threw it at Caliburn, hitting his face plate dead on. Caliburn moved his eyes to glance at him, then choosing to ignore him. Gear shook his head _ Caliburn is not very much fun….I was hoping he would throw it back at me, figuring Sonic would have if I threw it at him….I may do some more of my motorcycle work now, since no one else is wanting to do anything…_Gear sighed again and arose from the table "I will be down in my workshop if anyone needs me…"

Sonic had followed him by this time, Gear working on his half finished motorcycle engine. Sonic glanced around the shop, then whistled some random tune that Gear could not identify. He tolerated it for a short time, until he decided it irritated him and made Sonic be quiet. Sonic gave him a curious look, wondering what his problem was. Gear was also welding pipes for his bike together, Sonic quietly observing him work. Gear focused on his bike, not on the hedgehog who was watching him like a hawk, not to mention it bothered Gear when people did that. Sonic hovered nearby, glancing around before he finally said something "Nice little area you have here Metal…so…you a motorcycle freak like Shadow?"

Gear stared at him "I am a biker hedgehog…once a biker, always a biker." Sonic grinned "I never was too big on 'em Metal…I like running better." Gear laughed "I like travel…as long as I am not flying, and as long as there are no thunder storms!" Sonic stared at him "The great vigilante, Metal Sonic? Afraid of a little thunderstorm?" Gear flattened his ears "Blame when we were on the flagship…and when I summoned that lightning as Metal Overlord…that is the real reason, to be honest…" Sonic laughed "Baby!" Gear hissed at him, swiping Sonic across the face with his claws, causing Sonic to cry out in pain, and earning a large slash across his face "What the hell was that for?! It was a joke man!" Gear glared at him "I do not see it as one hedgehog!"

Caliburn was standing behind Sonic now "Was that really needed Gear?" Gear nodded "It was, and it felt good to do! Serves you right for laughing hedgehog!" Sonic held his face "I guess I got what I was asking for Caliburn…he's right man…sorry for laughing…I figured you'd see it was only a joke!" Gear retrieved bandages out of a nearby cabinet "Here hedgehog…let me fix that…" Sonic removed his now blood soaked glove from his face, which was still bleeding slightly. Gear put a compress on it, the bandaged the wound neatly "There is another pair of white gloves in the tool drawer, if you need them hedgehog…" Sonic took his old gloves off, pulling another pair from under his quills "I have extras, don't worry!" Gear nodded "I should learn to keep my temper in check…." Sonic gave him a thumbs up "You'll get the hang of it sometime!" Giratina was there by now as well _If the distortion world falls, the other dragon realms shall fall, one after another…we must prevent such a catastrophe from occurring! I will have to find others willing to stand and fight…I must be off! _With that, Giratina vanished the way it had come, leaving the three of them alone in the workshop. Caliburn nodded "I must make haste to Camelot…I will rally the knights of the round table…" Sonic nodded "I'll find my friends too and bring them here!" Gear shook his head "I will recruit Mephiles…he owes me many favors anyhow. Silver will be coming too!" With that, everyone parted ways, gathering the willing to stand and fight.


	8. gathering of an army!

**It seems the call to battle has begun! We have Glacie, amber and another non dragon pokemon, Turquoise, help in this battle! They belong to my friend from deviantart, silverlunamoon!**

Giratina decided to stop by an old friends' lair first, knowing she and her small friend would be more then willing to help. He cautiously approached the mouth of the cave where she lived, being careful to not look like he was an attacker. Giratina gave a weak roar near the mouth of the lair, hoping to get her curiosity, causing her to come forth. She did just as he thought she would, her small friend riding on her back. She bowed her head at him, Giratina nodding back _I am certain you have heard of the current danger at hand? I am in need of you and your friends assistance…the distortion world….someone is trying to destroy it…if my world falls, all others will as well…I am in need of your help…_

Turquoise nodded _I will assist in any way I can Giratina. I have heard the stories…they travel far and wide Giratina…I am willing to assist in any way I can. _Giratina nodded _ Head to Windy city…we will need all of the dragon power we can manage! _Giratina disappeared with that, leaving the two of them alone "Think they can be stopped?" Turquoise nodded _Every creature has its weakness Glacie….we will find a way. _With that, the two of them dashed into the air, towards where Giratina had told them.

Gear ended up in a large wasteland, most everything being destroyed by Iblis in the past, nothing having grow in the area as of yet. There were some animal bones covering a long area in the edge of the field, Gear's known location of Mephiles the Dark. He put his access code in the door, and made sure he was not followed before entering his lair. He ended in a rocky underground cavern, one area where the leftover magma still flowed like a slow waterfall, pooling around the outskirts of the cavern. Gear didn't see Mephiles anywhere, which worried him _I hope he recognizes me…it has been much too long since last we met, so perhaps he is also angry of my lack of keeping in touch…_Mephiles was in a rocky formation, studying his visitor _Hm….that boy has a lot of guts coming to my territory. Wonder who he is and what he wants? No matter…I will go after him myself…._Gear shivered, as even though there was magma in the cavern, it was still very chilly, as Mephiles liked it that way.

Gear decided to call his name out, fearing he would be attacked as an intruder "Mephiles…I know you are present dark one….show yourself Mephiles!" Mephiles just laughed to himself _Stupid kid is actually summoning me? He is more naïve then I thought….very well then boy…. _Mephiles appeared before him "I do not know who you are, or how you entered, but you have made a severe mistake boy!" Gear shook his head "I am Metal Sonic you idiot….you have not changed much dark one…" Mephiles stared at him "Ah…Metal Sonic….my you have changed a lot…what is it I can do for you then?"

Metal closed his eyes briefly, telling Mephiles all that had happened to him the last few days. Mephiles seemed amused by the fact of trusting Sonic, especially coming from Metal Sonic. _Then again….I can get close to my love again….Sonic….I will be there shortly love…._Mephiles nodded in agreement "I will do what I can then…" With that, Mephiles teleported the two of them to windy city, picking Silver up at his house on the way there.

Caliburn had returned by this time, many knights(which looked like certain others he knew) were sitting on the floor, or quietly talking to one another. Sonic walked in now as well, Shadow and Amy right behind him. There were over a dozen dragons sitting in the backyard, some relaxing, others talking through their telepathy. Gear tilted his head at a younger one, who seemed to be looking at one of the Jasmine trees he had planted in the yard. It seemed to enjoy the smell the flowers were giving off, sniffing them multiple times, a happy look on its face. Out of curiosity, Gear decided to talk to the young dragon. It was about his height almost, and it was blue and orange colored. It had a long neck and wide wings. Gear petted the dragon, which caused it to look at him in response. _You are the one they speak of? _Gear shook his head "Not sure who you mean…" It grinned a toothy dragon grin _But…you are the hero who is leading our assault…aren't you? _Gear sweat dropped "I…guess so…did Giratina tell you all that?" The dragon nodded "And what kind of dragon are you? It blinked at him _I'm a Salamence. It's a dragon pokemon! What kind of dragon are you? _Gear face palmed "I am a mobian…not a dragon…" Salamence cocked her head at this _Oh….you're a different kind of pokemon?_

Gear shook his head "I am not one at all…what is your name?" She licked his face _I am named Baggy…I belong to lady Kitana! _ Gear sighed "She is your trainer then..?" Baggy nodded, then proceeded to give him a tongue bath, which he did not enjoy.


End file.
